


Pillow Pet Palooza

by butterflybaby91



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Courfeyrac just really loves them okay, M/M, Marius thinks it's weird, PILLOW PETS, but he'll learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybaby91/pseuds/butterflybaby91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac just really loves Pillow Pets okay? Marius is his new roommate and doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Pet Palooza

**Author's Note:**

> This is just silliness

Marius really did not know what to expect when Courfeyrac asked him to move in five seconds after they met. He had not even thought before accepting the invitation, desperate as he was to get a proper roof over his head _finally_. But once he followed the other man back to his apartment, Marius had to admit he was a little shocked.

Courfeyrac turned the key in the lock and threw open his door shouting, “Wallah! Home sweet home! Make yourself comfortable Marius,” before tossing his keys in bowl by the door and sauntering over to the couch.

Marius found himself frozen in the doorway as he stared around the small apartment, wondering what the heck he had gotten himself into.

For covering every flat surface and spilling onto the floor were pillow pets of every breed, size, color, and assortment. Marius had never seen one pillow pet in real life, much less the hundreds Courfeyrac seemed to have.

He just stood in the doorway gaping until Courfeyrac turned to him and asked, “Are you going to come in?” confusion coloring his voice.

Picking his jaw up off the ground, Marius managed to collect himself enough to mumble, “Yeah, yeah of course,” and he shuffled inside, swinging the door shut behind him, trapping him in this pillow pet lair.

He picked his way over to where Courfeyrac sat and gingerly placed his bag on a clear spot on the floor before joining Courfeyrac on the couch. He did not say anything when he had to move a purple unicorn to the floor in order to clear a spot. Courfeyrac was already cuddled up with a puppy and a frog and was just smiling at Marius like his home was not overrun with identity confused stuffed animals.

They sat there on the couch, watching TV and chatting, becoming more acquainted for the next several hours. Marius managed to avoid the question he was dying to ask until early evening. He only managed that long because he truly was grateful for Courfeyrac’s generosity in offering up his spare room for Marius to stay, but eventually the curiosity got the better of him and Marius blurted out, “Why do you have so many pillow pets?” immediately turning red at his broaching the subject at all. He knew he really should not judge—if Courfeyrac wanted to fill his life with pillow pets then he was totally free to do so. Still, Marius thought it was rather strange.

Courfeyrac only grinned and laughed, “I was wondering when you were  going to ask—you’ve just been staring at them in horror all afternoon—are they really that bad?” he asked still chuckling at whatever embarrassing expression Marius was probably making.

Marius glanced around again, “No, I mean I don’t know, I guess not?” he phrased the statement as a inquiry and looked back at Courfeyrac, “I was just curious—I’ve never known anyone that actually had one of these things.”

Courfeyrac squeezed the puppy pillow pet that had been on his lap, tightly to his chest, “I don’t know I just love them! They’re fluffy and multipurpose. See,” he said holding up the puppy, “Right now it’s just a normal everyday stuffed dog, but just unclasp the Velcro,” he did so, flattening out the pup, “And now it’s a comfortable pillow for you to sleep with!” he exclaimed to a dubious Marius.

“If you say so,” Marius murmured willing to let the subject drop, but Courfeyrac just grinned back at him in such a way that had Marius wanting to dive in the nearest pile of pillow pets.

From that day forward, Courfeyrac took every opportunity he could to antagonize Marius with his pillow pet collection. He would toss them at Marius’ head while he was studying or eating. He would leave them scattered all over Marius’ room while he was out, once he even barricaded Marius in the bathroom with them while he was taking a shower. Marius had opened the door to discover a wall of pillow pets stacked one on top of the other fencing him in the bathroom.

Ever so slowly, Marius found himself beginning to like the stupid pillow animals he now lived with—but he was pretty sure that was more to do with their energetic collector rather than the animals themselves.

 The roommates would spend a couple nights a week lounging on top of the pillows watching TV, talking, or doing homework together and were fast becoming good friends. Marius was amazed at how quickly the two clicked and at how genuinely Courfeyrac seemed to care for him—Marius could not remember the last time he had had such a good friend in his life.

So when he found himself wandering through the store and he happened to stumble upon a pillow pet that he was about fifty percent sure was not part of Courfeyrac’s collection, Marius had picked it up and proceeded to the register and was halfway through purchasing it before he even realized what he was doing.

Leaving the store, he muttered something about Stockholm syndrome and chuckled about his change of heart, but he could not keep the smile off his face as he imagined his roommate’s expression when Marius walked in touting a new “family member” as Courfeyrac liked to call them.

As soon as Courfeyrac saw the head peaking out of the shopping bag Marius was carrying, he pounced on his roommate, “I knew I would convert you into loving them!” he yelled, throwing his arms around the skinnier man and pulling him into a hug that Marius returned automatically, “Let me see! Let me see!” Courfeyrac demanded, bouncing on his feet like a child as Marius pulled the new pillow pet out of the bag and handed it to his roommate.

Courfeyrac’s reaction did not disappoint—he beamed at Marius and gave him another hug, which had the less tactile man blushing, but returning Courfeyrac’s smiles as Courfeyrac ran over to add the newest pillow pet to his collection, and Marius decided that maybe the weird little stuffed animals were not so bad after all.

 


End file.
